Movie Night
by Scratchy Acid
Summary: Sollux and Aradia want to spend some alone time. Too bad their friends have other plans. Movie night? Movie night. Contains Karkat x Nepeta, Sollux x Aradia, Gamzee x Tavros, etc...
1. Karkat

**Author's Note: Since Sollux has a lisp, he pronounces his S's with a "th".  
**

**Please enjoy and review. Hopefully it isn't too confusing.**

* * *

**apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

AA: hey s0llux

AA: can y0u c0me over

AA: we need to talk

TA: oh god, thii2 ii2 bad new2...?

AA: n0 n0

AA: i just

AA: had a nightmare

AA: i w0uld very much appreciate it if y0u came here s0 i can talk ab0ut it

TA: oh 2ure honey

TA: ii'll be riight over

* * *

Aradia opened the door once she heard the knocking. There stood Sollux with a grave look on his face.

"What ith it, Aradia?" asked Sollux, in his familiar lisp. "Ith thomething the matter?"

Aradia nodded. "Come in..."

She closed the door behind Sollux, who had moved towards the couch and sat down, waiting for her to join him. She followed suit, and the young couple held each other's hands.

"I thought you were into death and all that..." began Sollux. "You like horror movieth, you like creepy thtuff... what'th got you worked up?"

"It was a nightmare about you," said Aradia, sighing softly. "I know that nightmares don't usually bother me, but this one was all about you."

"What happened to me?" asked Sollux, lightly squeezing the hand of his lover. He wanted badly to comfort her.

"You... died," said Aradia. "And I was there and I couldn't do anything to stop it. This black... monster thing just killed you... it cut you in half and..."

Aradia was talking faster now, anxious from her previous dream. Sollux pressed his finger to her lips to silence her.

"Oh honey, I am tho thorry about your nightmare," he said. "Let me thleep over for the night..."

Aradia smiled softly. "Yes please... except I'm not very tired right now..."

Sollux gave her a slight smile. "Don't move, my love. I'll go back to my hive and pick up thome movieth... how doeth that thound?"

Aradia smiled widely now, kissing his cheek. "That sounds wonderful, sweetie. You always know how to cheer me up."

Sollux gave her a quick kiss and made his way back to his hive, picking up some movies for the two of them to watch. Collecting a number of movies, Sollux paused at a particular title, and tilted his head.

"Oh, I thould probably give this back to KK," he said, holding up the disc. It was a romantic comedy that Karkat had reluctantly let Sollux borrow, and he had forgotten to return it. He would surely do so as soon as possible.

When Sollux made his way back to Aradia's hive, the lights were dimmed slightly and the DVD player was prepared. Aradia moved in from the kitchen, holding a big bowl of popcorn, and set it on the coffee table in front of the television. She turned to face him.

"Wow, you prepared," said Sollux. "Unexpected movie night, huh?"

Aradia giggled and took the bag of movies from him, kissing him on the neck. "Come sit with me, baby."

Sollux felt a vibration in his pocket. A message was sent to him.

"Go set it up, honey," said Sollux, taking out his phone. It was a Trollian message, and from Karkat.

**CG: HEY, BRO. REMEMBER THAT MOVIE I LENT YOU? I'M GONNA NEED THAT SHIT BACK ASAP.**

Sollux's fingers twitched on his keyboard as he sent a reply message.

**TA: not riight now, kk, ii'm bu2y**

Sollux closed the phone and returned it to his pocket, taking his seat next to his lovely matesprit. Or as Sollux would say, his "matethprit".

And speaking of said matethprit, Aradia spoke up.

"Oh shoot, are you cold? I should get us a blanket."

"Not very cold," replied Sollux. "But I think a blanket thounds good." He accentuated the word "good" by sliding his finger slyly up Aradia's leg. She smirked.

"Easy there, big boy," then she returned the flirty gesture. "Bee arr bee."

She got up and went to get a blanket, knowing that her bee pun was making Sollux grin. His phone vibrated again, and Sollux checked the message.

**CG: OH MY GOD DUDE ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? YOU'VE HAD THE MOVIE FOR A WEEK ALREADY AND IT ISN'T EVEN THAT LONG. HOW ARE YOU BUSY?**

Sollux rolled his eyes and sent another twitchy reply.

**TA: dude not now ii'm on a moviie date wiith aradiia. ii'll get your moviie tomorrow or 2omethiing**

**CG: OH SHIT REALLY? ARE YOU GUYS HOME? I'LL JUST PICK THE MOVIE UP NOW THEN.**

**TA: dude wtf no you're not iinviited two thii2**

**TA: plea2e don't come piick up the moviie**

**TA: kk iim fuckiing 2eriiou2 dont**

Why was Karkat always so obsessive with his romcoms? Anyway, Sollux didn't want to ruin the little date with Aradia. He was not about to tell her that Karkat would be coming over to pick up a movie. It would spoil the mood.

Aradia returned with the blanket, tossing it over Sollux and smiling at him.

"Let's check out what movies you brought," she said, sticking her hand in the bag. It wasn't in there long, because she already protruded her hand and held up a romantic comedy.

KARKAT's romantic comedy.

"You uh, wanna watch that movie?" asked Sollux, unsure.

"Why not?" asked Aradia. "I've never seen it before! It looks sweet, let's watch it!"

_Why did I even bring that fucking movie?_ thought Sollux.

"Alright hun, pop it in," he found himself saying. Surely Karkat wasn't serious about coming over, was he?

Aradia set the movie up and got under the covers of the soft, warm blanket. She snuggled up to Sollux and sighed happily.

"Thank you so much for all of this, Sol... you really are the best a girl could ever ask for. You've made my night so much better already."

Sollux blushed lightly. "Aw, thtop..."

Aradia kissed him softly. "My nightmare doesn't mean anything if you're here to make me feel better," she said, and she laid a hand over his. Sollux loved these tender mom-

_**DING DONG!**_

"Oh my fucking god," said Sollux. "I swear to god if that-"

Loud knocking came from the door. "Sollux? Aradia? You guys are here right?"

Definitely Karkat.

Aradia shot Sollux a quizzical look. "Why is Karkat here?"

"He wanth one of his damn movieth," said Sollux, irritated. "Let him in I gueth."

Aradia wordlessly moved over to the door and opened it up. There stood Karkat Vantas.

"Hey guys," he said. "I don't wanna impose or any shit like that. I just wanted my movie back."

Aradia looked over to the television setup. "Well we're watching-"

"Oh hey, that's the movie!" exclaimed Karkat. The guy was a real hardass, but he was a sucker for romantic comedies.

"Oh, sorry," said Aradia. "I didn't know that movie belonged to you. Sollux had it in his bag..."

She gave Sollux a look, and Sollux grabbed his head in frustration. Karkat simply walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sollux.

"Oh hey dude. Your girl has a nice place. I can't believe I've never been inside."

Sollux set aside his frustration for the time being. "Hey man. Look, I'm kind of in the middle of..."

"Oh, is this your first time watching the movie?" asked Karkat. "Don't worry, I won't spoil shit for you. This shit is _good_!"

Karkat glanced at the coffee table. "Oh hey, popcorn."

He grabbed the bowl and immediately began munching on the popped kernels, eyes glued to the movie screen. Sollux and Aradia shared a mutual glance, and Aradia sat down next to Karkat.

Aradia, Karkat and Sollux sat on the couch that Aradia and Sollux had no intention of sharing.

"So Karkat..." said Aradia, shuffling her feet. "Is this movie your favorite?"

"Nah," said Karkat. "But this is a classic!"

That sentence caused a bunch of popcorn to fly from Karkat's mouth and pelt Aradia in the face. She simply stared.

"Oh, sorry," said Karkat. "My bad."

Sollux sighed quietly. "KK, do you mind?"

"No, you can stay!" replied Karkat, happily eating more popcorn and laughing at something that happened in the movie.

Sollux growled. _KK, you fuckass._

Aradia chose this moment to wipe the popcorn and saliva off of her face, and slumped into the couch, at a loss for words. Sollux glanced at Aradia and mouthed an "I'm thorry", but Aradia rolled her eyes and went back to the movie.

Karkat's crab phone vibrated, and he briefly slammed at the keys before returning the phone to his pocket. Sollux didn't even want to know. He was annoyed, and so was Aradia.

Poor Aradia... this was supposed to be a lovely night with just her and her boyfriend, and now KARKAT had to go and make himself at hive...

She had briefly contemplated kicking Karkat out of the hive, when the doorbell rang about ten minutes later.

"Oh god, what?" asked Sollux. He was the one to get up off the couch and check. Opening the door, he was surprised to find... Nepeta?

**To be continued...**


	2. Nepeta, Gamzee, Tavros

"Nepeta, what are you doing here?" asked Sollux. She smiled.

"Karkitty told me that you guys are watching a movie, and I wanted to join!" she exclaimed. "Is that okay?"

"Well-"

"Great!" she said, and immediately turned and pounced onto the couch, landing on Karkat's lap and grinning widely. Sollux figured that Karkat may have invited Nepeta, that bastard.

Karkat's face displayed a blush for a split second before pushing Nepeta to the space on the couch next to him. "Oh, hey Nepeta," he said.

"Hello Karkitty," she replied, glancing to the second female next to her. "Hi Aradia!"

"Hello Nepeta," said Aradia, flashing a small smile for her feline friend. She then turned to Sollux, still standing by the door. "Honey, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?"

Sollux knew where this was going, and he didn't like it one bit. He nodded, locking the front door and moving into the kitchen with Aradia. They spoke in quiet whispers.

"First Karkat, and now Nepeta? What gives? I thought you wanted to be alone!" said Aradia.

"I do!" said Sollux. "But Karkat wanted hith movie and I thaid no, but he came here anyway, and it lookth like he invited Nepeta along too. He probably wanted the movie back so he could watch it with her."

Aradia glanced towards Karkat and Nepeta, seated next to each other on the couch. "I mean, I guess that's sweet for Karkat and everything, but..."

Sollux put a hand on his forehead, sighing. "I mean, I can never get KK to do anything when there'th a fucking romcom playing. I need to talk to him, but he'th probably not going to move off of that couch."

Aradia rolled her eyes. "If they're too much, they go."

Sollux nodded and the two returned to the living room. Nepeta had decided to take Aradia's blanket and put it over Karkat and herself, snuggling up close to him. Karkat shot Sollux a glance and then looked back down to Nepeta, trying not to smile so much.

_Yes KK, you're a total thtud._

Sollux had kindly asked Nepeta and Karkat to scooch over, and they complied, allowing Aradia and Sollux to sit beside each other on the couch next to the growing romantic couple. The movie was only twenty minutes in, and from what Karkat told Sollux, it was a good long movie.

_Great..._

"I'm hungry," said Nepeta, glancing towards Karkat, who did not move from the screen. Nepeta then glanced at Aradia.

"I'll make more popcorn," she said, moving up and returning to the kitchen. Sollux was about to facepalm when he heard a phone chime and make a kitten sound. Nepeta reached into her green coat and pulled out a small cat phone. She smirked and typed a message.

**TC: WhAt tHe mOtHeRfUcK Is uP, cAt sIsTeR?**

**AC: :33 *ac spots her clown furriend and waggles her tail***

**AC: :33 gamz33!**

**AC: :33 hi**

**TC: LiStEn gIrL, yOu aLl uP AnD SeEn kArKaT?**

**TC: We wAs hErE PlAyIn sOmE GaMeS AnD He sAiD He hAd tO GeT A MoViE**

**TC: AnY ClUe, My fElInE FrIeNd?**

**AC: :33 *ac giggles***

**AC: :33 we're all at aradia's hive watching a movie! you can come if you want. i'm sure they won't mind!**

**TC: HoLy fUcK ThAt sOuNdS LiKe fUn mOtHeRfUcKiNg tImEs**

**TC: CaN I BrInG TaVrOs? ThE LiTtLe dUdE JuSt lOvEs mOvIeS**

**AC: :33 haha yes you can bring your boyfriend :33**

**TC: :33 fucking sw33t s33 you all there**

Nepeta returned the phone to her pocket at the same time that Aradia returned with more popcorn. She smiled widely and dove right in, munching on the delightful popcorn.

Sollux had really hoped that Nepeta didn't just invite someone else to Aradia's hive. That thought gave Sollux a headache by itself. He didn't want to be a total asshole and deny entry to his friends, but his friends were assholes for not respecting some GODDAMN privacy.

"Nepeta, calm the fuck down," said Karkat. "You've had enough salty shit today."

Nepeta ate the popcorn slower. "Sorry Karkitty."

Karkat slung an arm around Nepeta's neck and gave her a little kiss on her cheek. "I don't want you to eat yourself sick, alright? I don't want to deal with that shit."

Nepeta blushed softly and buried her face into Karkat's neck. "Thank you, crabbykat."

"That nickname isn't going to stick," said Karkat. "Now shut up for a second, the movie is getting good."

Sollux turned his head and gagged. He hoped that he and Aradia weren't so cheesy and corny with their romance. After some more movie watching, the doorbell rang again, and Sollux turned to Aradia.

"For the sake of my blood pressure," he said to her. "Please don't open-"

"I GOT IT!" exclaimed Nepeta, jumping up off the couch and heading toward the door. _Oh please don't let it be more company..._ thought Sollux.

Nepeta opened the door to Gamzee, standing there with his boyfriend Tavros, who glanced around nervously.

"What the motherfuck is up, everyone?" said Gamzee, his face paint appearing lighter than it was in the moonlight.

"Hey Gamzee!" said Nepeta. Sollux's hand met his forehead.

"Hello Nepeta, how are you?" asked Tavros, smiling.

"Hey Tav! You two look nice. Come in, come in! It's getting cold out!"

The two trolls stepped inside and greeted everyone. Karkat addressed Gamzee without looking away from the screen.

"Sup, dude. Sorry I bailed on you, I had to get this movie back, but I guess plans kinda shifted."

"Aw, it's alright motherfucker. I brought us all some shit." said Gamzee. He had brought a rather big backpack, which was no doubt filled with Faygo and other sugary snacks.

"Hey Tavros," said Aradia, showing him a small smile. She knew how shy he could be.

"Hello Aradia. Your hive is very comfortable..."

"Thank you," she said.

Nepeta sat back down next to Karkat. Gamzee and Tavros had sat between Nepeta and Aradia. Sollux, Aradia, Gamzee, Tavros, Nepeta and Karkat were seated on Aradia's couch, and Sollux had been both glad that it was big enough for two more people, and disappointed at the fact that two more friends might be visiting. It was fucking inevitable.

This entire situation was ridiculous (and it was getting cramped...). Sollux felt bad for indirectly causing all of this to happen to Aradia. Although looking at her now, Aradia was starting to warm up to the presence of her friends. Perhaps this could be fun?

Gamzee had opened his backpack and pulled out a bottle of Faygo. "Aw yeah...motherfucking miracles..."

He opened the drink and took a long swig, offering the bottle to Tavros, who politely declined with a smile.

"If any of you motherfuckers want a bottle of Faygo, or some candy, ya'll are more than welcome to have as much as you damn well please." said Gamzee.

Aradia threw up her hands. "What the hell," she said, and got a bottle of Faygo for herself, and another for Sollux. She handed him the bottle and shrugged her shoulders, taking a longer drink than Gamzee.

"Yeah girl," said Gamzee. "Feel the elixir movin' through ya."

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Vriska and Terezi

Things seemed to be going well for the most part, and the movie wasn't even halfway over. Sollux had lightened up, drank some disgusting Faygo, and relaxed around his friends. Even though tonight wasn't the romantic night that he had planned with Aradia, he still was able to relax with her. She even laughed a little with Karkat when something funny happened on screen. Perhaps she wasn't bothered by the nightmare she had anymore.

Sometime during the movie, Gamzee had laid his hand on Tavros's knee, and Tavros blushed immensely. Before removing his hand, Gamzee had deeply kissed Tavros, and the two trolls made out for a few minutes before going back to watching the movie. Tavros had grinned, and laid his hand on Gamzee's chest before snuggling closer to his boyfriend. Sollux honestly thought the entire scene was adorable, but he really hoped an orgy wouldn't happen before the goddamn night was over.

Karkat spoke a few sentences during the movie, pointing things out to his friends and telling them to "remember that shit later". He was very, very amused with the movie, and was very into it. Aradia was heading down that same path, now staring at the film herself. Sollux made a mental note to watch more movies with her. Alone, of course.

With no warning whatsoever, **EXTREMELY LOUD RAP MUSIC BEGAN PLAYING OUT OF NOWHERE.**

Except that it wasn't coming out of nowhere, it was coming out of Tavros's phone. He had quickly scrambled to retrieve his cellular device, to silence the barrage of slurs and cursing, to a rather nice beat. He silenced his phone, placing it on vibrate, while all of his friends gave him the most profound, confused, and surprised stares. Even Karkat had to stop looking at the movie to give Tavros a look.

"What the FUCK, man?" said Karkat.

"S-Sorry everyone...! I'm sorry..." said Tavros, embarrassed. He began typing on his phone quickly to alleviate the surprise he caused everyone. Things were calming down.

"Tavroth, _just_ so I can prepare," said Sollux. "Who were you talking to?"

"Uhhh," said Tavros. "Vriska... she said that she's gonna-"

"I know Tavros. I know," said Sollux with exasperation." I'll get some chairth just in case."

Sollux excused himself to get some foldable chairs. He might as well. While he searched around Aradia's hive for some, Gamzee's phone vibrated, and he answered it.

**GC: G4MZ33!**

**GC: W3 DONT T4LK 3NOUGH :]**

**TC: No wE Do nOt. We sHoUlD TaLk mOrE, mAyBe kIcK BaCk aNd dRiNk sOmE FaYgO SoMeTiMe, MoThErFuCkEr.**

**TC: HoNk :O)**

**GC: H4H4 WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG?**

**TC: MoViE PaRtY At aRaDiA'S HiVe**

**TC: ThIs iS AlL Up aNd mOtHeRfUcKiNg fUn.**

**TC: CoMe :O)**

**GC: G4MZ33 H4V3 YOU FORGOTT3N?**

**GC: 1M BL1ND :[**

**TC: Oh fUcK WhEn dId tHaT ShIt hApPeN?**

**GC: 1M GO1NG TO 1GNOR3 TH4T**

**GC: ST1LL 1 SHOULD V1S1T JUST TO M3SS W1TH K4RK4T :]**

**GC: B3 R1GHT TH3R3**

**TC: HoNk :O)**

Gamzee put the phone away and looked over at Aradia.

"Yo Aradia. Terezi's about to get her motherfucking self all up in here. You cool with that?"

"Yes, that's fine," said Aradia. She was good friends with Terezi.

Sollux returned with two foldable chairs, opening them up next to the couch ends.

"Bro, sit your ass down, I'm trying to watch the movie," said Karkat.

"Oh shut up, you've seen it like three times," said Sollux.

Karkat swatted the air, telling Sollux to move. He eventually sat back down next to Aradia, and took another sip of that fucking Faygo garbage.

It wasn't long before Vriska and Terezi were at the door, as they could be heard arguing about something. Sollux got up and went over, opening the door.

Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope both looked at Sollux, before composing themselves (as best they could).

"Hello, Sollux," said Terezi, grinning behind her red shades.

"Hello Terethi," said Sollux.

"Her name is _Terezi_," said Vriska, grinning herself, poking fun at the way Sollux pronounced his S's.

"Fuck you," said Sollux.

"Thanks," said Vriska. "But I'm saving myself for someone else."

"If nobody fucking likes you," said Sollux slowly. "Nobody is going to like _fucking_ you."

"If I may intervene," interrupted Terezi. "There is a movie being played and I cannot watch it. I can however, have some popcorn and use my ears."

She moved into the living room and began greeting everyone. Vriska and Sollux remained in the doorway.

"Vampireth can't come into your hive unleth you invite them in, right?" he said with a smirk.

"Suck it," said Vriska simply, and entered the hive. Sollux rolled his eyes and closed the door. This long night just got even longer.

Vriska sat down immediately, and next to Tavros.

"Hey Taaaaaaaavros," she said. Tavros looked slightly nervous.

"H-Hey, Vriska... you look nice."

"Thanks," said Vriska. "I know. You look decent."

Gamzee took Tavros's hand in his without looking. Even he wasn't planning on putting up with Vriska tonight.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked Terezi, and then she sat down next to Nepeta.

_The motherfucking Scourge Sisters._

"Not at all," said Nepeta, smiling. And then she whispered. "We should RP later, if you want."

"Sounds like fun," said Terezi with a smile. "And hello, Karkat."

"Hey," he said, eyes glued to the movie.

Sollux realized that although this movie was long, he brought a bag FULL of them. Hopefully his friends would leave after just one more.

Sollux, Aradia, Gamzee, Tavros, Vriska, Terezi, Nepeta and Karkat sat on the couch, and there was no more room.

"This movie looks boring as fuck," said Vriska. "Aradia, you have a very nice hive. Small, but cozy. Do you have any refreshments?"

"I uh," was all she could say.

"Nevermind, I'll make us all some pizza," she said. Sollux was trying to guess which type of poison she would put in the dough.

"I'll join you," he said. "You could uthe the help. I altho don't plan on dying tonight."

Vriska smiled. "Oh, you need to have a little more faith in me, Sollux. Fine, let's make us some pizza!"

Sollux whispered to Aradia, "If I don't make it out of there alive..."

She giggled. "I got it, just go make the pizza."

Sollux followed Vriska into the kitchen, and Nepeta yawned. Karkat held her hand.

"Tired?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I'm never sleepy."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll carry you back to my hive if you fall asleep. Crabdad is just gonna have to fuck off."

Nepeta smiled at him and they shared a soft kiss.

"Awww, you go bro. Motherfucking sweet," said Gamzee.

Terezi glanced momentarily at Karkat and Nepeta, listening to them, before adjusting her glasses and looking away.

Aradia knew what she was thinking and acted first, taking out her phone and sending her a message.

**AA: im s0rry terezi d0 y0u want t0 switch seats**

Terezi replied immediately.

**GC: NO TH4NKS... :[**

Aradia gave her friend a sympathetic look and nodded.


	4. Inviting The Other Idiots

"You haven't LIVED until you've tried my pizza," said Vriska, retrieving a large spoon from Aradia's drawer. "Luckily, I checked, and Aradia has just enough stuff in all this clutter to make it."

"Yeah well, I'm here if you need help," said Sollux. "And to make thure you don't kill uth."

"Relax. I wouldn't KILL you guys."

_At least not yet._

"You might as well invite our remaining friends," said Vriska. "With all of this, I have enough to make pizza for all of us."

Sollux sighed and Vriska laughed. "What's the matter?"

"This night was THUPPOTHED to be just for Aradia and I. But then Karkat wanted hith thtupid movie and then he invited Nepeta and she thought it would be a good idea to invite Gamzee and Tavroth..."

"Ah," said Vriska. "I understand. Sort of."

"I just feel tho bad for Aradia," said Sollux. "She wanted me here alone so that I could cheer her up."

"Well, it looks like she's already cheered up anyway," said Vriska. "She's lightening up, and having fun with our friends."

Sollux looked up. "You think tho?"

"Yeah," said Vriska. "She's having a good time, don't worry about trivial shit. You can make it up to her later, I guess."

"Alright," said Sollux. "Thanks I gueth."

"Now," said Vriska. "Make yourself useful and pass me that other spoon."

* * *

Aradia had to hand it to Karkat: he had great taste in movies. She didn't think she would enjoy it that much, but she was actually having a good time.

She had also grown to like Faygo to a certain extent. The cherry ones were disgusting in her opinion, but she had no qualms about drinking the grape flavored ones. Tonight was strange indeed.

"Man, this movie is hard to follow, my brother," said Gamzee to Karkat.

"Dude what the fuck are you talking about? How is this hard to follow?"

"Man who is even the main character in this thing? Everyone is all up and falling down stairs or yelling at each other and shit."

"There's multiple main characters!" said Karkat. "You need to pay attention and stop drinking that slop you call a soda."

"The miracles will get you eventually," said Gamzee with a smile. "You'll love the wicked elixir soon enough."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright."

Nepeta slid her hand up Karkat's shirt slyly. "Relax, Karkitty..."

Karkat was taken slightly aback, and placed his hand on Nepeta's cheek. "Yes honey..."

They smiled at each other, and Nepeta laid her head on Karkat's lap, purring softly. Karkat dragged his fingers softly through her hair, as if she was a kitten. She continued to purr as Karkat petted her. They enjoyed doing this, and Nepeta learned that it was very relaxing for both her and her matesprit.

"Just don't fall asleep yet," whispered Karkat. Nepeta nodded.

Karkat laid back and let Nepeta lay on his lap. He was subconsciously stroking her hair, and her purrs and sounds were soothing him, to the point of making him smile.

He really loved her and he was no longer ashamed to admit it.

Terezi shifted uncomfortably next to Nepeta and tried to focus her mind on something else. She leaned in closer to the TV, and tried to focus more on the movie. Aradia could notice what was happening even out of the corner of her eye. She felt bad for Terezi, because she had told Aradia about her crush on Karkat.

Terezi may have been a bit crazy at times, but she was weak around Karkat inside. She had Aradia's full sympathy.

"Maybe things will change," said Aradia to Terezi one day.

"Maybe," replied Terezi. "Hopefully."

That was around a sweep ago, and Terezi was still waiting.

Terezi didn't even know why she chose to sit next to Nepeta. She was between two couples: Gamzee and Tavros, and Nepeta and Karkat. She didn't even want to think about relationships. She decided to send Aradia a message.

**GC: 1 TH1NK 1M R34DY TO CH4NG3 S34TS NOW BUT 1 DONT W4NT TO LOOK SUSP1C1OUS**

And Aradia responded.

**AA: ill think 0f s0mething**

**AA: ill get back t0 y0u**

**GC: TH4NK YOU 4R4D14**

**GC: YOUR3 4 TRU3 FR13ND OF M1N3 1 JUST W4NT YOU TO KNOW**

Aradia smiled and set the phone back in her pocket.

* * *

"Are you going to invite the others?" asked Vriska.

"Yeah fine," said Sollux. He had given up a while ago.

Who wasn't here yet? Equius, Kanaya, Eridan and Feferi? He decided that Kanaya should be contacted first. Sollux figured that she was the most sane, as crazy as that sounded.

**TA: hey kanaya are you there?**

**GA: Yes**

**TA: we're all at aradiia'2 hiive watchiing moviie2**

**TA: you 2hould come two**

**GA: That Sounds Fun And Also Dangerous**

**GA: Ill Be Right Over**

"There'th no way in hell I'm talking to Eridan," said Sollux.

"Yeah alright, I understand," said Vriska. "Are you even going to invite him?"

"If I didn't, Feferi would never let me hear the end of it. I'll juth tell her to invite him."

**TA: hey ff are you there**

**CC: )(i sollux!**

**TA: blah blah blah come two aradiia'2 hiive and briing eriidan. we're watchiing moviie2.**

**CC: o:**

"Don't forget the sweaty mechanic," said Vriska.

"Oh for fuckth thake," said Sollux. Vriska laughed.

"Ask Nepeta to contact her moirail then," she suggested. Sollux figured that was the best way to go. There was no way Equius would make the conversation with him short. He would demand to know about everything, including why a rustblood was talking to him.

Sollux walked out of the kitchen and entered the living room. Everyone was still on the couch, either snuggling or just watching the movie. How long was that goddamn movie anyway?

"Hey Nepeta, could you ask Equius to come over? I've already asked everyone else to get here and I refuse to talk to that guy," he said.

Nepeta sat upright next to Karkat and nodded, taking out her phone. Aradia was surprised that Sollux had invited everyone else.

"Oh for fuck's sake, you're inviting him too?" asked Karkat.

"Be nice, Karkitty! It took him a long while, but I think he finally approves of us dating!" said Nepeta.

"Yeah, I bet," said Karkat, "Eridan is coming too, right? Those fuckasses better not interrupt the movie, or there'll be hell to pay."

Nepeta began texting Equius before Sollux returned to the kitchen. He wasn't entirely happy with leaving Vriska alone in Aradia's kitchen, but he was less happy with the rest of his friends visiting. If it was packed before, this would just be plain problematic.


	5. Kanaya and The Drawing

The doorbell rang and Aradia got up to answer it. She was pleasantly surprised to find Kanaya there, showing a small smile.

"Hello Aradia. I don't think I come to your hive enough. It really is cozy."

"Thank you Kanaya," replied Aradia, giving her friend a hug.

"Who is here so far?" asked Kanaya. "Is, um..." She was having trouble saying it.

"Yes, Vriska is here," said Aradia.

Kanaya perked up slightly, and it was almost unnoticeable. "Okay."

"We're still waiting on Eridan, Feferi, and Equius."

"Shall I enter now?"

Aradia smiled and flourished her hands. "Please come in."

Kanaya entered and saw the majority of her friends sitting on the couch, which was fast running out of room. "Hello everyone," she said.

"What is up, chainsaw sister," said Gamzee. Tavros smiled and waved.

"You can sit next to me," said Terezi, immediately getting up off the couch. She was probably just eager to get someone to trade seats with her.

"Thank you Terezi," said Kanaya, sitting down next to Nepeta. Terezi sat down next to Kanaya, and felt a little better by putting space between herself and Karkat.

"I think I've seen only half of this movie," said Kanaya. "It really is a good movie."

"Damn right!" said Karkat. "Also hey Kanaya," he said.

"Hello Karkat, and hey Nepeta."

Nepeta meowed. There was less room for her to rest her head on Karkat's lap, and for this, she was slightly dismayed.

"Here," said Gamzee, offering Kanaya a bottle of Faygo. "Let the miracles consume you."

"Uh..." Kanaya didn't want to be rude, so she just took the strange bottle. "Thank you..."

She took a sip to please Gamzee, and then she closed the bottle. Facing Karkat and Nepeta, she made a gagging face, and Nepeta giggled.

Kanaya relaxed into the couch. It felt good to get out of the hive, and the company of her friends was welcoming. Perhaps a break was needed.

* * *

Vriska turned up the oven and set the timer.

"Alright!" she said. "The pizza should be done in about, I'd say, twenty minutes."

"Thounds good," said Sollux. "I have to thay, thankth for making the pizza."

"Well I'd feel a lot more "thankthed" if I could walk ten steps without you thinking I'm going to kill you all."

"I can't help it," said Sollux. "We all know how dangerous you can be."

"Oh come on," said Vriska. "If I killed you guys, what am I supposed to do for fun?"

Sollux rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable sometimes."

Vriska smirked. "I know."

"Kanaya is here," called a voice from the living room. It sounded like Aradia.

"Alright," called out Sollux in return. Which other idiots are coming? Eridan, Feferi and Equius. Should be a real party now.

"Equius says he's coming, he just has to take care of a few things first," said Nepeta.

"Alright," replied Aradia. "What about Eridan and Feferi?"

"Sollux just sent me a message. He says he invited them before."

"Alright."

"Hey Aradia," said Gamzee. "I hope ya don't mind, but where can a motherfucker all up and use the bathroom in this place?"

"Oh it's no problem," said Aradia. "Just down the hall to your left."

Gamzee got up and left into the small hallway. Karkat had to swat the air and tell Gamzee to get the fuck out of the goddam way, and to go around the other side next time. Nepeta giggled.

She took out her drawing pad and decided to scribble down anything she thought of until her moirail arrived. Equis had grown accustomed to Nepeta's drawings. Just as he had _eventually _grown accustomed to Nepeta's boyfriend.

"Are Sollux and Vriska in the kitchen?" asked Kanaya. Aradia nodded. "What are they making?"

"Vriska is treating us to some pizza," said Aradia.

"What kind?"

Aradia thought for a moment. "I don't actually know. But hopefully it's delicious!"

"Crazy spiderbitch better not poison us," muttered Karkat.

"Language, Mister Vantas," said Nepeta. "You need to make sure you don't curse around Equius. He already thinks you're a bad enough influence on me..."

"He should know that I would never do anything that's bad for you, Neps." said Karkat.

Nepeta nodded. "Well you know how he can be..."

"Unfortunately," he said. "What are you drawing?"

Nepeta showed her drawing to Karkat. "This is a picture of me gutting open a small mammal from the groin to the chin, splashing its blood all over the walls as I eat it, while it's still fresh!"

Karkat stared blankly, as did everyone else.

"It's a... wonderful drawing, dear." said Karkat, smiling. _She's simply amazing._

Nepeta grinned. "Thanks!"

"What else have you drawn?" asked Karkat, genuinely curious.

Nepeta began absentmindedly sliding through her electronic doodles. Things she has drawn in her spare time. "Let's see... here's me killing another small mammal... here's me swimming in a pool of blood... here's me jumping rope with intestines..."

Nepeta accidentally slid through one slide too many, and in the process, showed Karkat an unfinished drawing. It was a particularly erotic picture of Karkat and Nepeta, committing an act that was so naughty, that Karkat's face began to fill with an immense blush.

When Nepeta had realized what she had shown him, it was already too late. The damage was done. She shrieked in surprise and turned off the drawing pad, putting it down. "You-You weren't supposed to see that!"

"Oh my fucking GOD, Nepeta," said Karkat, taking his shirt off and putting it over his lap, covering the bulge forming in his pants, leaving him with a white undershirt on. "I-I had no idea you drew shit like that...!"

Karkat didn't know what to say. Nepeta blushed and stammered. "I-I-I was going to show you when it was done, but I didn't know you would be so surprised...!" She began to giggle. Tavros, who had caught a small glance at Nepeta's picture, was blushing himself, and tugged at his collar.

"Uh... wow Nepeta," he said. "That drawing... I uh, had no idea you had it in you..."

_She ships everything_, thought Karkat, _Of course she would have drawings like that... but wow, that drawing..._

Aradia and Kanaya simply stared, at a loss for words. Terezi had gotten up and left the room, heading into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Karkitty. I didn't mean to surprise you like that," said Nepeta, laying a hand on Karkat's shoulder. Karkat nodded, his blush fading.

"It's fine, Nepeta. Just WOW, holy fuck," he said. And then in a whisper to Nepeta's ear. "Was that some sort of fantasy you just drew? I had no idea you were so naughty. We definitely need to talk when we get home..."

He gave her ear a tiny loving bite, and she squeaked softly. _Not now, Karkitty! Save it for later~_

Once everything settled down, Karkat pulled Nepeta into a long kiss, his hand placed on her leg. Kanaya smiled and looked away, giving Karkat, her moirail, some extra room.


	6. Bonus Chapturr

Karkat and Nepeta continued to kiss, until they realized that they were probably making everyone else uncomfortable. But Karkat couldn't forget the picture that Nepeta had showed him. He had DEFINITELY sprung a boner at that, and his charcoal Cancer shirt was covering that. Nepeta had noticed and giggled. Karkat swore she was going to be the death of him one day, but he didn't mind so much.

Nepeta had enjoyed teasing Karkat on occasion. She loved to drive him crazy. Perhaps this was a good time to push Karkat over the edge? The idea gave her an evil grin. Taking out her phone, Nepeta sent a message to her boyfriend right next to her.

Karkat's phone vibrated, and he checked the message.

**AC: :33 i bet you want to punish your naughty kitty, don't you?**

Karkat's eyes widened. He was never prepared for Nepeta's antics. He shot a look over in her direction, but she was acting innocent, looking around the room as if nothing was going on. What flirtatious text message? We have no idea what you're getting at, buddy.

A blush was creeping up on Karkat's face as he sent a reply message.

**CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD NEPETA. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS NOW? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME HAVE AN ACCIDENT IN ARADIA'S HIVE?**

**AC: :33 maybe i am, karkitty**

**AC: :33 but i am f33ling purrticularly...**

**AC: :33 furrrrisky~**

Karkat looked at Nepeta. She was giving him a playful smirk. He took a long, slow breath, releasing it. His friends so far had noticed nothing after the drawing incident.

**CG: NEPETA...**

**AC: :33 yes karkitty?**

He didn't usually do this, but no one else was watching. It wasn't as if anyone could read his messages.

**CG: YOU ARE IN FOR THE PUNISHMENT OF A FUCKING LIFETIME WHEN THIS IS OVER.**

Finally, what Nepeta had been waiting for.

**AC: :33 how is my masturr going to punish me?**

**CG: WHAT YOU SHOWED ME IN THAT DRAWING IS ONLY HALF OF WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU TONIGHT.**

**AC: :33 *ac giggles and sexily wiggles her tail***

**AC: :33 tell me what you're going to do to me, masturr~**

**CG: FIRST I AM GOING TO DRAG YOU UP THOSE FUCKING STAIRS.**

**CG: THEN I AM GOING TO TEAR OFF YOUR CLOTHES WITH MY BARE FUCKING HANDS.**

**CG: AND AS PUNISHMENT FOR THIS TEASING...**

Karkat proceeded to go into very intricate detail about what he was going to do to Nepeta for this teasing. He wrote six entire paragraphs, (in caps lock) about what was going to happen after this little movie party. Nepeta had read every word, and then reread what he had sent, blushing even harder than he did. She closed her phone and put it down, looking around to make sure nobody was watching, and then typed a response.

**AC: :33 oh my gosh, karkitty...**

**AC: :33 you have such a way with words...**

**AC: :33 and the part about the hair pulling and the shower, and the ravioli...**

**AC: :33 my masturr is just as naughty as me.**

**AC: :33 *ac giggles and snuggles you***

She put the phone down, and immediately got a response.

**CT: D - Oh my goodness.. Nepeta**

**CT: D - You have some e%plaining to do, young lady**

**CT: D - What were you and that lowb100d just talking about**

**CT: D - Did you mean to send this to him**

**CT: D - How.. how very 100d..**

Nepeta's face contorted into one of fear and regret. Karkat noticed, and gave her a puzzling look.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I say too much? Did the ravioli thing creep you out? Damn it, I shouldn't have said anything about the fucking ravioli!"

Everyone turned to face Karkat. Tavros spoke up. "Uh... Karkat... what ravioli...?"

He looked away and crossed his arms. "Tavros, there is no goddamn ravioli. Not anymore at least..."

Nepeta nudged Karkat and whispered. "The ravioli part of your message was the sexiest thing I've efur read, Karkitty. I'm surprised about THIS."

She showed her phone to Karkat, and his face turned white.

"Oh fuck... that's going to be a problem, isn't it?"

Nepeta looked at her phone, her eyes going over Equius's messages again, before deleting them all and closing her phone. She didn't want anyone to hear her, so she sent Karkat another message. This time she made sure it was sending to him.

**AC: :33 he can't do anything about us or the ravioli**

**AC: :33 dont worry karkitty**

Karkat and Nepeta smiled at each other and Nepeta sent him another message without looking down at her phone.

**AC: :33 im going to lick everything up, including the ravioli**

**CG: JESUS FUCK NEPETA, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?  
CG: I LOVE IT.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Nepeta told me to do it. I swear.**


	7. The Others Arrive

Aradia glanced at Karkat and Nepeta.

_They're so cute and romantic together, but I feel so bad for Terezi..._

She glanced towards the kitchen.

_She went inside after she heard Nepeta and Karkat talking about the drawing... maybe she's had enough..._

"Does anyone want a drink?" asked Aradia, to have a reason to go into the kitchen after Terezi.

"Uhh, no thanks Aradia," said Tavros, holding up a bottle of Faygo. "Gamzee gave me some Faygo. I don't think my taste buds are going to work... for at least a day..."

Aradia nodded. "Alright, I understand. Anyone else?"

"I would like some water please," said Kanaya.

"Do you have any strawberry juice?" asked Nepeta.

"I, uh...no?" said Aradia.

"Then I would like some chocolate milk please!"

"Okay. Karkat?"

"Frankly I'll have anything but that brain-numbing slime," said Karkat, pointing to the bottle of Faygo in Tavros's possession.

"Alright, be right back," said Aradia, entering the kitchen. She saw Vriska pulling the pizza out of the oven, looking very delicious in all of its cheesy glory. Sollux was putting utensils away and organizing the kitchen, which was nice of him. Terezi was just standing around. She had found the company of Sollux and Vriska to be more comforting than being in the living room with Nepeta and Karkat. Aradia frowned.

"Hey Aradia!" said Vriska. "How's the pizza?"

"It looks great!" said Aradia. "Thank you for this."

"No problem," said Vriska.

Aradia moved closer to Terezi and whispered. "We need to talk."

"I am not in the mood for talking about this anymore, Aradia," said Terezi with sadness in her voice. "But I did come to a realization."

"What was that?" asked Aradia.

"I can't just wait around for Karkat to fall out of love with Nepeta," she whispered to Aradia, turning more towards her friend's voice. "That's obviously not going to happen. If that moron is happy, then I'm happy too I guess..."

"But you AREN'T happy," replied Aradia. "I can tell."

"What I'm getting at is, maybe I should forget about Karkat and find someone else," said Terezi. "Someone I don't have to wait around for in the shadows."

"Who?"

Terezi shrugged. "I don't know. I'll get back to you on that."

Terezi smiled. "I'll be fine, Aradia. Thanks for caring about me. I'll go back to the living room, and I won't let Karkat or Nepeta mess with my fun." She glanced down. "Funny, I came here to fuck with him, but I don't want to anymore. He's so happy here, hanging out with Nepeta. I don't want to be a huge bitch like someone we know."

Aradia glanced at Vriska and tilted her head. Terezi practically sensed her friend's movements.

"I was actually talking about Eridan," said Terezi.

"Oh," said Aradia, and she giggled. Terezi shared the moment with her and laughed as well.

"If you two are done mumbling," said Vriska. "Help me put this on the table."

Terezi and Aradia helped Vriska lift the large pizza onto the kitchen table.

"That smells amazing," said Terezi. "And my powerful nostrils aren't detecting any poison."

Vriska threw her hands up. "I'm not gonna poison you fuckers! Jeez!"

Aradia smiled and went over what Aradia said. Terezi was sure to find someone for her. It may not be Karkat, but she'll be fine.

"Tho ith done?" asked Sollux. Vriska nodded.

"Now we need to wait for..."

_**DING DONG!**_

"Nevermind."

Aradia opened the door to Eridan, Feferi, and Equius.

"Hello everyone!" she said.

Feferi was the first to speak, smiling widely.

"Aradia! Hi! How are you? Wow! Your hive is soooo nice!"

"Thank you," replied Aradia.

"It is rather alright, I _suppose_," said Eridan, who received an elbow-jabbing from Feferi.

"Be nice," she said to him. And then to Aradia. "Don't mind him. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Aradia was surprised her aquatic friend did not sneak a weird fish pun in there somewhere. Like "woke up on the _frond_ side of the bed" or something like that. Maybe Feferi was learning to control herself.

"Good evening, Aradia," said Equius. Aradia had hoped that Equius wouldn't make things awkward. With his sweating, and the fact that she knew about his small crush on her. Aradia smiled awkwardly.

"Hello Equius," she said. "Well, come on in."

"Everyone else is already here?" asked Eridan with his accent.

"Yes," replied Aradia, guiding the rest of her friends into the house. Everyone on the couch looked up to see them, except for Karkat, with his eyes glued to the screen.

"Nepeta," said Equius. "I received your message. We need to talk."

Nepeta glanced at Karkat awkwardly. "Um..."

"Where is Sollux?" asked Eridan.

"Hello everyone!" said Feferi.

"Oh my god shut the fuck up," said Karkat, turning the TV volume up.

It was then that Vriska entered from the kitchen.

"Hey asshats, the pizza is done."

* * *

Since there was no room in the kitchen, everybody relocated to the living room with their pizza and plates and beverages. Aradia, Sollux, Tavros, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Nepeta, Karkat, Equius, Eridan and Feferi were scattered about the couch, and three additional chairs. Karkat made sure nobody "sat in front of the fucking TV", and Aradia was just hoping her friends wouldn't make too much of a mess.

Aradia couldn't shake the feeling that she forgot something, but she was used to the feeling, and she thought she should focus more on her friends, so she stopped trying to think about it. She took a big bite out of the pizza, very happy with Vriska's handiwork.

"This pizza is delicious!" said Aradia. Everyone else agreed.

"Thanks, you guys," said Vriska. "It's really no problem!"

Nepeta took a bite and made a small pained noise. "I burned my tongue...!"

"Are you alright, honey?" said Karkat.

"Are you alright, Nepeta?" said Equius at the same time.

Karkat and Equius shared a glance, but Equius thought back to Nepeta's prior message sent to him by mistake, and gave a look of disgust.

"What the fuck kind of look is that?" asked Karkat.

"I do not feel comfortable talking about it," said Equius. _Oh god, what is he going to do to poor Nepeta?!_

Equius tried not to think about it too much, lest he vomit. The mere thought of his moirail, Nepeta, doing ANYTHING "100d" (with a mutant blood such as Karkat no less!) was enough to make his stomach churn.

"Ugh, this cheese is so..." began Eridan. He glanced at Vriska, who was waiting to hear what was wrong with her cheese.

"...great," he said, eating pizza. "Simply great."

Karkat had paused the movie, as there was no way he was missing more than he already had. According to him, it had already reached its halfway point, and he was eager to resume it.

_I really hope Equius doesn't bug Nepeta and I_, he thought. _Especially since he wasn't supposed to know about the damn ravioli!_


	8. Something Incomprehensible

"It seems we are missing someone," said Equius.

"Where's that fucking clown?" asked Eridan.

"Oh yeah," said Aradia. "He went to the bathroom a long while ago..."

"Leave the damn juggalo to his business," said Karkat. "All that Faygo probably went right through him."

Hearing this, Eridan made a disgusted look and stopped eating pizza. Tavros looked around, dejected.

"I hope he's alright," he said.

"Calm down, Toreadork," said Vriska. "The toilet didn't suck him down or some shit. He'll be back soon."

Aradia wasn't entirely keen on hearing about Gamzee's stomach problems, so she focused her mind elsewhere and ate more pizza and drank more Faygo. At least she found out what she had forgotten.

Aradia glanced at Terezi and saw that she was wordlessly eating pizza and drinking some Cherry juice that she found in Aradia's fridge. She smiled. Aradia could probably set her up with Kanaya. It would be a healthier alternative than Vriska.

Terezi fished her phone out of her pocket, and Kanaya had begun to do the same. Perhaps they were talking to each other?

Karkat grabbed the remote and unpaused the movie, bringing sound to the uncomfortable silence. His phone went off. Clearly someone here didn't want to talk verbally to him.

**CT: D - I do not think this movie is appropriate for Nepeta**

**CG: DUDE FUCK OFF AND STOP TREATING HER LIKE SHE'S .5 SWEEPS OLD FOR FUCK'S SAKE.**

**CT: D - We also need to talk about this message she had sent me It was meant for you**

**CG: WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT. WHAT NEPETA AND I DO IN OUR PRIVATE TIME IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS.**

**CT: D - As hard as it is for you to believe, it is my business**

**CT: D - It was hard enough letting her date someone like you**

**CT: D - There is going to be a serious problem if you hurt my moirail, do you understand**

**CG: YOU'RE NOT HER GODDAMN LUSUS. YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO.**

**CG: YOU'RE NOT EVEN BRAVE ENOUGH TO TALK TO ME IN PERSON.**

Equius smashed his phone in his hands from typing out of anger. Everyone watched as he retrieved another one from his pocket.

**CT: D - Vantas**

**CT: D - If you do anything at all to hurt my precious moirail**

**CG: CALM THE FUCK DOWN THERE HERCULES.**

**CG: NEPETA MEANS THE UNIVERSE TO ME AND I'M NOT GONNA FUCK THIS UP.**

**CG: OKAY? YOU CAN GET OUT OF ATTACK DOG MODE NOW.**

**AC: :33 karkitty efurryone is staring at you and equius**

**AC: :33 are you okay?**

**CG: I'M FUCKING FINE. I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND GET AWAY FROM THAT SWEAT FACTORY YOU CALL A MOIRAIL.**

With that, Karkat walked over to Aradia's bathroom door and knocked on it loudly.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" yelled Karkat. "YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR HALF AN HOUR. IS EVERYTHING FUCKING OKAY?"

Karkat didn't expect a small pool of water to collect at his feet, coming from inside the bathroom. He simply stared at his shoes, and then his gaze turned to Aradia.

"Um... wow, fuck, Aradia..."

Aradia asked what the problem was and went over to Karkat, gasping aloud when she saw the puddle of water that was getting larger by the second. She knocked on the door and called Gamzee's name, but there was no response. Knowing Gamzee, anything could be happening.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Vriska, walking over. "Why is that clown still relevant?" And then she paused, looking at the floor. "Oh wow, that's why."

Everyone's attention had turned to the scene at hand. Karkat sighed and turned to Equius.

"Hey Iron Man," he said.

"Yes, I know," replied Equius, walking over to the door and breaking it off of its hinges. Aradia squeaked in sadness. She really liked that door. But she, and nobody else, was prepared for the scene unfolding in front of them in the bathroom.

Aradia's bathtub and shower were both expelling water, and she didn't know how she didn't hear it happening before. Gamzee was seated on Aradia's bathroom floor, and he was eating one of his sopor pies. Or at least, he was, as he appeared to be smearing the rest on his face and neck. He was babbling something incomprehensible, and he was painting strange markings on his chest with Aradia's makeup.

Aradia was _terrified_ at what was going on. Vriska had bust out laughing, and Karkat was downright angry.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING CLOWN!" he yelled. "YOU CAN'T BRING YOUR DUMBASS DRUG PIES TO SOMEONE'S HIVE FOR THIS EXACT REASON!"

"dog fo eciov eht raeh nac I," babbled Gamzee. "noitcif fo krow a si siht dna laer si siht fo enoN."

"What the fuck are you saying?" said Karkat. "This is why you're no longer welcome at my hive." And then he turned to Aradia. "Oh my god I am so sorry for this. I can't control my clown asshole friend."

Aradia simply stared in horror, her eye twitching. Sollux facepalmed. If only he could have stopped tonight from ever happening.

Karkat entered the bathroom and shut off the water, getting Gamzee up on his feet.

"Bro, are you fucking okay?" he asked.

"snis ruoy erofeb leenk lla llahs uoy dna semit dne eht fo tehporp eht eb lliw I," replied Gamzee, his drugged state preventing him from making any sense.

"Yeah, okay buddy, me too. Me too." said Karkat. "God dammit, I have to take you home?"

"ecnemmoc yam gnikcuf eht taht os emoh em ekaT."

"There is no way I'm missing this movie," said Karkat. "Do you know where I can put him until it's over?" He asked Aradia.

Aradia snapped out of her trance. "Uh, uh, yes, I mean no. I do not."

Karkat looked at Gamzee and growled in anger, before dropping him on the ground, stepping out of the bathroom, and putting the bathroom door on the frame, albeit rather askew. The door was still broken off the hinged rather comically, but Karkat was having none of it. He wasn't about to deal with Gamzee's problems right now. He had a movie to watch.


	9. It's Almost Over

Everyone had continued to watch the movie, and continued to ignore Gamzee, still babbling nonsense in the bathroom. Aradia was shocked, and Sollux had comforted her, and promised to clean everything and make it spotless once their idiot friends had left.

Tavros was sad as well, after realizing that his matesprit was getting high in Aradia's bathroom. Poor Aradia, he thought.

However he was also disappointed in Gamzee, and definitely had to talk to him after this. He had told Gamzee that Aradia's hive was no place for his sopor pies, but he did not listen. He sighed, and Vriska had noticed, sending him a message.

**AG: Taaaaaaaavros? Having 8oyfriend trou8les?**

**AT: i'M REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK RIGHT NOW, vRISKA, i'M UH, sORRY,**

**AG: Honestly? I don't think Gamzee was a good choice for a m8sprit. You need someone who could get things done.**

**AT: i REALLY DON'T WANT TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION VRISKA, uH, iT ISN'T NICE TO TALK ABOUT GAMZEE,,,**

**AT: iF HE'S, uH, nOT HERE,**

**AG: Oh Tavros! AAAAAAAAlways the one to "8e nice".**

**AG: Especially since your 8oyfriend just got high in Araida's 8athroom. He has pro8lems, Tavros. You can't deny that.**

Tavros put his phone away and sighed. Coming here was a bad idea. His mood had changed completely.

"I'm uh, going home..." he said aloud.

"So soon?" asked Aradia. But in truth, she didn't mind if she and Sollux were alone. Did that make her a bad person? Of course not. Her bathroom is in complete shambles.

"Yes," said Tavros. "I'm sorry, but I just want to go to bed now."

"What about Gamzee?" asked Karkat. "Isn't that fuckass going with you?"

"Honestly," said Tavros, and then taking a long pause, as if thinking of what to say. "I don't care right now... sorry... uh, goodbye everyone..."

"Awwww..." said Nepeta. "Bye Tav! Feel better, okay?"

Tavros smiled and then frowned, walking out of Aradia's hive.

And then there were eleven. Or ten, if you don't count the zombie in the bathroom.

"Well _that _was tragic," said Eridan sarcastically. "At least there's more room here now."

Feferi glared at Eridan, who sank in his seat.

"I feel bad for the guy," she said. "I hope he's okay..."

"He'll be fine," said Vriska. "Toreadork just made a bad call with his relationship."

Feferi bit her tongue. _Bitch, you single._

But Vriska couldn't lie to herself. Even she was hoping that Tavros wouldn't end up like Gamzee. Drugged out of his mind on the bathroom floor of his hive.

Karkat's phone vibrated. He groaned aloud and looked at his friends. Who the fuck was contacting him now? He looked and saw that it was Kanaya. _Oh, that's okay then._

**GA: Sorry Karkat**

**GA: I Know You Hate Being Interrupted**

**GA: So This Is To Let You Know That We Need To Talk Later I Need Help With Something**

**CG: I ALWAYS HAVE TIME FOR YOU, KANAYA. WHAT IS IT?**

**GA: Well I Would Like To Know**

**GA: If**

**GA: I Have A Shot With Vriska**

**CG: OKAY UM WOW WHAT.**

**CG: REWIND.**

**CG: PUT THAT SHIT ON PAUSE.**

**CG: AND LET US PUT THAT SHIT ON THE TABLE WHERE BOTH OF US CAN SEE IT.**

**CG: YOU LIKE *HER?***

**GA: Yes**

**GA: I Know I Know**

**GA: Shes Dangerous And All Of That**

**GA: Quite Frankly I Dont Care**

**GA: Well Do I Have A Chance With Her**

**CG: HONESTLY I DON'T KNOW. VRISKA IS AN ENIGMA.**

**CG: WAIT NO SHE ISN'T.**

**CG: SHE'S A CRAZY SPIDERBITCH AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND FINDING SOMEONE ELSE.**

**GA: We Should Talk About This Later When I Am More Comfortable**

**GA: And When I Am Not Bothering You**

**CG: YOU WEREN'T.**

**CG: BUT YEAH OKAY WE'LL KEEP IN TOUCH.**

Kanaya turned the screen of her phone off, before placing it neatly in her pocket. She liked Vriska, and knew what she was capable of, but that didn't stop her from finding her interesting. With the way she spoke down to everyone, and the way she behaved, and how she was so fearless and strong...

It drove Kanaya crazy at times. But she would talk about that with Karkat later.

"Is this movie close to ending soon?" asked Sollux.

"Depends on what you mean by 'soon'," said Karkat.

"Just tell me how much time is left," said Sollux.

"Another hour."

Sollux and Eridan groaned. Aradia smiled and yawned. At least the movie was interesting to her and Karkat.

A sudden, loud crash was heard in the bathroom, accompanied by the sound of Gamzee chuckling. Nobody wanted to move and check on him, but it had to be done.

"I'll do it," said Sollux, having been tired of the movie for quite some time.

He walks over to the bathroom door, still broken off of its hinges, and knocks on it.

"Gamthee?" he asks. "Do you feel better now?" There was silence, and Sollux wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Okay..." said Sollux. "I'm going to go back to the living room... let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Sollux didn't know why he had expected a reply, as Gamzee continued to not say a word. Sollux shrugged and went back to his friends.

"I'm going to leave soon," said Terezi. "You're all fun and whatever, but I still can't actually see the movie."

"I understand, Terezi," said Aradia.

"Awww, okay," said Nepeta, looking sad for her friend. Terezi smiled and thought it was nice that Nepeta cared about her. Karkat sure was lucky.

Feferi apologized for having to leave, but she had promised Eridan that they would go on an undersea expedition early the next day, and some sleep was in order. Aradia said that it was fine and thanked them for coming in the first place. She said it was nice to have her, and she even lied and said it was nice to have Eridan.

Vriska and Terezi left a while after, as they were tired as well. Nepeta and Terezi promised to roleplay the next chance they got, and Kanaya had left after them, intending to talk to Karkat later about Vriska.

"I think I am going to go now too," said Equius. "Nepeta, I trust that you shall remain safe." He was referring to staying with Karkat. Karkat groaned.

"Just fucking go already!" he yelled, having been uncomfortable ever since he arrived.

Nepeta smiled and waved goodbye as Equius left as well. Aradia yawned and Sollux followed suit.

"Do you guys want us to leave?" asked Nepeta.

"You can stay until the movie is done!" said Aradia. She was tired however, and it was getting late. Karkat was happy at the fact that he could watch the ending of the movie, and sat holding Nepeta's hand when a romantic scene was being shown. Nepeta giddily took his hand as well.

"Are you tired?" asked Sollux to Aradia in a light voice. It was tired, and he was happy he no longer had to yell.

Aradia nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Little tired, yeah..."

"They're almost gone," whispered Sollux. "We'll finally be alone..."

Aradia giggled. That movie better be over soon.


	10. The End

The movie was finally reaching its conclusion, and Karkat and Aradia were at the edge of their seats. Sollux and Nepeta continued to stare with either confusion or disinterest. Sometimes both.

"When thith ends, you have to take Gamthee home," said Sollux to Karkat, who groaned.

"Oh fuck, I forgot about that damn clown. Fuck, I'll think of something later."

Aradia's mind once again went to the mess in the bathroom. She certainly wasn't looking forward to cleaning that. However, she wasn't totally angry with Gamzee. He needed his pies at times.

Nepeta's phone went off, and she answered it quickly.

**CT: D - Nepeta**

**CT: D - Are you still with Karkat**

**AC: :33 *ac purrs and yawns***

**AC: :33 yes i am!**

**AC: :33 please stop worrying about me! i can handle myself and i'm fine. karkitty would nefur hurt me!**

**CT: D - His temper worries me, Nepeta**

**CT: D - What if you anger him and he lays his hands on you**

**AC: :33 *ac gasps!***

**AC: :33 karkitty would nefur! he told me himself!**

**AC: :33 you n33d to have faith, equius!**

**AC: :33 i am not a grub!**

**CT: D - I know Nepeta**

**CT: D - But as your moirail it is my job to make sure that you are safe at all times**

Nepeta rolled her eyes in a manner similar to Karkat and put her phone away, not wanting to argue with him right now. Equius could be frustrating at times, and usually treated Nepeta like a child.

_Whatefur_, she thought. _He doesn't have to worry_.

She looked towards Karkat, and his expression was getting more and more wide with anticipation, watching the movie reach its conclusion. Nepeta also looked beside her to see Aradia with the same expression. At least the movie was almost over. Nepeta was getting more and more tired with every passing minute.

"I am tho completely lost at this point," said Sollux, referring to the movie. "What the fuck is even a 'Chaoth Emerald?'"

Aradia and Karkat gasped, their heads slowly turning to face Sollux.

"What the fuck, haven't you been paying attention?" said Karkat.

"Sweetie," said Aradia, making movements with her hands for emphasis. "Troll Barack Obama needs those Chaos Emeralds for a _very_ important reason. How did you miss the part with the Game Sphere?"

"It's so spherical..." whispered Karkat, his hands running through his hair in disbelief. Sollux was at a loss for words. He preferred movies that were less romantic and more... crime solvey. But whatever, as long as Aradia was happy and as long as it was almost over.

* * *

Sollux never thought he would live to see the credits roll, but there they were, and he couldn't have been happier that it was over. Now his friends can go home and he can get a decent night's sleep. First he had to get Karkat and Aradia to stop crying.

"T-TEN OUT OF TEN," sobbed Aradia. "SUCH A GREAT ENDING!"

Karkat sniffled and wiped more tears out of his eyes. "I told you the movie was fucking great. I told you..." Aradia and Karkat stand up and proceed to hug, comforting each other through their weeping.

Sollux grabbed the remote control and shut the movie off, removing it from the player and setting it into its case. Nepeta had the same idea that Sollux had, and it was to stand up and prepare to head home.

Karkat and Aradia stopped their gross sobbing after a couple minutes, and took another minute to regain their composure.

"I-I'm fine now," said Aradia, nodding. "I'm good."

"Me too," said Karkat, clearing his throat. "God fucking dammit, that ending gets me every damn time..."

Sollux held the movie in his hands uncomfortably. "Tho uh... I gueth you'll be heading out then?"

Karkat coughed and nodded. "Yeah, it's getting kind of late. We should be off." He took the movie from Sollux and put it into his bag.

"You're forgetting thomeone," said Sollux, pointing to the bathroom. Aradia sighed softly. She had almost forgotten she would have to clean the bathroom.

"Oh for the love of-" muttered Karkat, storming off and opening the bathroom door. He found Gamzee asleep in a giant pool of water and wet makeup. He was surrounded by sopor slime and empty pie tins.

"RISE AND SHINE, FUCKASS!" yelled Karkat. Gamzee awoke immediately, scanning the room and his surroundings.

"Whoa, what the motherfuck," said Gamzee. He cleared his throat. "How long was I all up and out?"

"Who the fuck even cares, you secondary character," said Karkat. "Let's go."

Gamzee stood up. "Alright! Where did Tavbro go?"

"Tavros went home when you got high and shit," said Karkat. "I think he's upset, bro. You should talk to him when you can."

"Oh maaan," said Gamzee, his expression dropping. "That shit is totally UN-miraculous..." Nevertheless, he got up and exited the bathroom, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

Aradia smiled at her clown friend when he greeted her. Nepeta gave a slight wave, and Sollux rolled his eyes. Dumbass clown always makes messes he'll never clean.

Karkat slung his movie backpack on and spoke. "We only got to see one movie, but fuck it, we'll watch more some other day."

Sollux shrugged and Aradia smiled.

"Well goodnight guys. Hopefully we weren't too much to deal with." And with that, they left. Sollux and Aradia were alone at last.

The first thing they did was sit down together at the couch, and let out a long sigh.

"Fucking finally," said Sollux. "I thought they would never leave."

"You sound like Karkat," said Aradia. She grabbed his arm. "Baby, you have to say tonight was still fun though."

He nodded. "Interethting is a better word." He kissed her cheek. "I'm tired."

"Should we fix the bath-"

"Don't," said Sollux, rubbing his temples. "Don't mention that right now, oh my god."

Aradia giggled and kissed Sollux, patting his knee. "On to bed then."

* * *

Sollux awoke late the next morning, and felt good about it. He yawned and cracked his neck, noticing that Aradia was not with him. She probably awoke a long while ago.

Getting up, Sollux stumbled over to the shower. He could hear the TV on in the distance, and figured that Aradia has just made breakfast and is catching up on any news.

Sollux stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water run all over his body, and he let out a long sigh. "I am the King of Showertime. It is me."

When he finished drying himself off, he put on a rather comfortable bathrobe and headed down to the living room.

"Honey?" he called out. "Did you make any coffee?"

"No coffee, motherfucker," said Gamzee. "Nice robe!"

"Thankth man," said Gamzee, craning his head and walking into the kitchen. "Do we have any coffee to _make_?"

"How the fuck should I know?" he heard Karkat say. "Just grab some soda and come join us. That shit perks you up better. Do you know how unhealthy coffee is?"

"Would you like me to brew some tea, Sollux?" called Kanaya. "It is good for the mind."

"No thank you," said Sollux. And then he slowly realized what was happening. Instead of slamming his head into a wall, he growled in anger and quickly walked into the living room, now spotting all of his friends.

"Heeeeeeeey Sollux!" said Vriska, winking. "Finally awake, huh?"

The only thing that would make this worse is if Sollux's robe dropped to the floor. He anticipated as such, and tied it tighter.

"Oh, good morning babe!" said Aradia, patting the seat on the couch next to her. "I saved you a seat! Karkat never mentioned that amazing movie had a sequel!"

"This one, Aradia," said Karkat, motioning towards the television. "Troll Barack Obama goes absolutely fucking crazy in this one. You haven't lived until you've seen him in action."

"I can't wait!" squeaked Aradia. Sollux received mixed "good mornings" from his friends. His eyes twitched. He couldn't speak. This was going to be a long, _long_ day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Figured now was a good place to end this story before it gets any worse. My thinkpan is rusted from having just taken my SAT. The next story I write will most likely involve Nepeta or Vriska. Thanks for reading~**


End file.
